


Irvine's Revenge

by zzoaozz



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine is tired of Squall interfering with his quality time with Selfie, so he decides to give him something else to think about...  a certain Boxer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irvine's Revenge

Irvine crossed his arms and glared after his teammates. It was bad enough that they spoiled his every chance at action, but they seemed bound and determined to make themselves as miserable as possible. He was going to change that if it killed him, and maybe have a little fun himself in the process. He would need help and he knew just who to enlist. He began to whistle a lively tune as he made his way to Selfie's cabin. 

Two hours later Irvine found Zell in the gym pounding a punching bag. He stopped a moment in the doorway to admire the buff blonde. Zell was compact and powerful. Muscles rippled and flowed as he danced around the bag. He occasionally augmented the punches with an impressive kick that revealed his long, agile legs and at the same time pulled his jeans tight across his generous bottom. 

He tore his eyes from the fascinating sight and cleared his throat. 

Zell jumped and spun around, panting slightly. "Oh, Hey man. Whatcha doing?" 

"Playing messenger boy at the moment." He managed to look mildly put out. "Squall wants you to report to the training center on the double. You're to meet him at that little room behind the monster habitats. I've got to go round up the others but he said to hurry." 

"The Hell! Haven't we done enough running all over the place today. Ah well, if he thinks I'm going to rush off on another hair-brained adventure..." He trailed off. Irvine looked like he was trying his best not to laugh at him. He could not help grinning back. "I must be getting old, all I do is bitch and moan." 

Irvine did laugh then before looking at his watch and blanching. "Crap, hurry man, I've gotta run." The sharpshooter took off down the hallway at a dead run. 

Zell shook his head and headed down the hall to the training center. In spite of his complaining, his mood lifted at the thought of possible action. Sitting still was not in his nature. 

Selfie left Squall in the trysting room in the training center. Squall watched her go then leaned against the railing. He was scowling in spite of the lovely view. Quistes had ordered him here, she just would not let go. He would have to tell her straight out that he was not interested and put up with all the emotional histrionics. He deliberately refrained from looking up when the door hissed open behind him. 

"Hey man, what's up?" 

Squall turned in surprise, he had not expected to see Zell here. "What?" 

The blonde looked puzzled. "Irvine said you wanted all of us here." 

Squall's reply was cut off as a bolt shot home on the other side of the door. 

Zell was nearer the door. He pounded at it but the lock was designed to withstand a direct hit from a T-Rexaur. "We're trapped, man. What the heck is going on?" 

Squall frowned and looked around closer than before. He smelled a rat or two. The view through the huge picture window was the same as he remembered, a panorama of the rest of the Garden. A brass balcony ran the length of the window. What he had not seen before was the bundle of gear shoved back into one corner of the small observation room. 

He ignored Zell's questions and pulled the bundle out into the light. It contained a thick well-lined sleeping bag, easily big enough for two, a pillow, a med kit, a picnic basket full of food including two bottles of wine, and a pale, pink envelope sealed with a foil heart. 

Without hesitation, he drew his knife and slit the envelope. Irvine's bold handwriting sprawled across the page. 'Enjoy your vacation boys. You're on your own until we feel like letting you out. Get some rest and you might even try talking to one another.' The writing changed at that point to a pretty cursive that had to belong to Selfie. 'Everyone else can see how you feel, tell each other. Time can be so short.' She had signed the note with X's and O's. 

Wordlessly, he handed Zell the letter and went to lean on the railing. 

"What are they talking about?" 

He turned and looked at the shorter boy. His brow was furrowed almost comically as he tried to puzzle out the cryptic note. Resisting the urge to laugh, Squall replied. 

"I think they're playing matchmaker again and since I shot Quistes down and Rinoa decided to try and put Siefer back together again, I guess I'm yours by default." He laughed as Zell turned bright red. "We may as well relax, There's no way we can break down that door and there's no other way out, so we're here until someone lets us out." 

"That could be days!" 

Squall shook his head. "I don't think they plan to starve us, just keep us out of their hair while they're up to no good." 

Zell sighed loudly. 

Squall looked at him, noticing that his hair was wet and his shirt looked damp. He must have just come from the gym. The observation deck was always chilly and they were currently hovering just off Winter Island. "You had better sit down and get warmed up a little or you'll be sick." 

Zell obeyed without question. Squall still could not get used to everyone thinking that he was in charge and obeying him as if he were headmaster. He watched, lost in thought, as Zell walked over to the bundle and pulled a couple of neatly folded blankets from inside the sleeping bag. He slung one around his broad shoulders and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, with the blanket teepeed around him. 

He looked very young like that. Squall found himself smiling and turned back to the window before Zell could see his expression. 

"Squall?" 

"Yeah." 

"You hungry?" 

Squall shook his head and turned to look at the blonde. "We can eat if you want." He unrolled the sleeping bag and lay the second blanket over it. "Come here, may as well be warm while we eat." 

Zell complied instantly as Squall unpacked the basket. It was full of small finger foods, cheeses, sweets, fruit, a lovers' lunch. There were even delicate crystal glasses for the wine. As he began to eat, Squall realized he was as hungry as Zell. 

By the time both ate their fill, they were dividing the last of the second bottle of wine between them. Squall spilled a few drops and cursed softly. Zell laughed heartily. Squall found himself looking up at his companion and smiling ruefully. Zell was so honest, so forthright, that it was impossible to be angry with him for long no matter how annoyingly hyperactive he could be. 

He spoke without thinking. "I'd hell of a lot rather have you in my bed than any of those flitter headed girls from the library." 

Zell blushed furiously and Squall found himself laughing. Zell looked at him in open amazement and that only made him laugh harder. He reached up and stroked Zell's cheek, tracing his tattoo and trying to regain his composure. He sobered up as he realized that Zell was trembling under hand. 

"Zell, are you alright?" 

"Yeah." Zell's voice sounded anything but sure. 

"Haven't you ever had anyone do that before?" 

"No." 

"Nobody?" 

Zell nodded without raising his eyes. 

On an impulse, Squall sat up and ran his hand gently across the decorated cheek. At the same time he leaned in and kissed the boxer firmly on his generous lips. "Has anyone ever done that?" Zell's reaction was answer enough. He stopped breathing. 

"Zell! Zell! it's all right, breathe before you pass out." 

Zell drew a shaky breath, but could not seem to stop trembling. Squall felt a sudden wave of pity for the younger boy. He wrapped him in his arms pulling him against his chest and rocked him gently. 

"It's alright, Zell. I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid." 

"Squall?" Zell's voice was a soft whisper muffled against his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you mean that?" 

"Mean what?" 

"What you said about me being in your ...you know." 

Squall could feel the heat of his blush even through his shirt. He thought a few moments trying to separate truth from the fog of the wine. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind finding you there at all." 

"What...How...I mean..." Zell trailed off confused. 

Squall suddenly realized something very important. "You've never been with anyone, have you, Zell?" 

Zell shook his head without speaking. 

Squall caught the younger boy's face and tipped it up to light. Zell had aged in the past few months, they all had. There was a sadness in his incredible, blue eyes that had never been there before and a wariness that tore at Squall's heart. He was just a child, they all were, but the world had forced them to become men. Somehow though, Zell had made it through with this small bit of innocence intact. 

Squall could not recall the names of all his lovers. There had been the girl in Fisherman's Horizon with the incredible legs, the brief fling with Zone, other students both male and female. He had found temporary solace in their arms and all this time, Zell had been alone. 

He wondered how many times Zell had cried himself to sleep. How often he must have longed for a simple touch or a kind word after a battle. He felt a tightness in his chest and hugged the blonde tight against his body. 

"Zelly, you're not alone now." 

With painstaking gentleness, Squall caught Zell's chin and captured his gaze. He found the younger boy's lips and kissed him. 

Zell closed his eyes and swayed into the kiss. Squall caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it carefully over his head. He paused a moment to take in the sight of his body, compact, heavily muscled, beautifully defined from the shoulders to the washboard stomach before pulling the younger boy tightly against him. 

He found Zell's lips again and traced them with the tip of his tongue. Zell's lips parted granting him entrance, allowing the kiss to deepen. He let his hands wander across the blonde's back, down the line of the spine to the waist of his jeans then down to his denim clad bottom. 

Zell gasped and tried to pull away, but Squall tightened his embrace and whispered against his ear. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Trust me." He caressed the generous curves through the denim as he let his mouth move across Zell's painted cheek, down his throat, to the hollow of his collarbone. He sucked gently at the pulse that raced there, just beneath the golden skin. 

Then he moved his questing mouth farther down until he found one small nipple. He suckled that until Zell was writhing in his arms before paying equal homage to its twin. His hands slipped around to Zell's belt, deftly unlatching it even as he trailed hot kisses down the muscled stomach to his navel. 

Zell's hands tangled in his hair as he followed the line of pale hairs below his navel downward. He pushed the younger boy back onto the sleeping bag as he slipped jeans and underwear over his hips and pushed them down freeing an impressive erection. 

"Squall?" Zell's question died unasked as Squall's mouth closed around his sex. He did not last long against the incredible sensation of heat and suction. He cried out a warning, but Squall only took him deeper into his throat, swallowing Zell's seed, holding him until there was nothing left except for the small tremors that ran through his body. 

Squall paused to strip away his own clothes before moving back up Zell's body until he was lying on top of the shorter boy supporting his weight on his arms. Almost shyly, Zell looked at him poised naked above him averting his gaze only when it came to the dark hair below Squall's waist. He moved one hand as if to touch Squall's chest but drew it back before it found its target. 

Squall caught the errant hand and moved it deliberately to the one place Zell's eyes had refused to look. He wrapped the his friend's hand around his own erection and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "This is for you, Zell. I want you, I need you to touch me." 

The words were a magic force that freed the younger boy. His agile, powerful hands, lethal weapons in battle, were suddenly roaming all over Squall's lean body. Insecurity forgotten, Zell was his usual self. His mouth followed his hands, tasting, licking, nipping wherever they wanted. 

Zell pushed Squall back onto the sleeping bag this time and tried to copy what Squall had done to him. Squall breathed soft encouragements whenever he hesitated. Enthusiasm more than made up for inexperience and it was not long until Squall came crying out and thrusting up deeper into Zell's mouth. 

The younger boy settled down beside him panting for breath. Squall kissed Zell languidly then pulled the blankets over both of them. 

Squall was not sure how long they lay like that, but they were both starting to get cold and stiff when they heard the bolt being pulled on the other side of the door. 

"Shit!" Squall jumped up groping around for his pants. 

They managed to get most of their clothes on just before the disciplinary committee opened the door. Fujin frowned at them disapprovingly. Rajin scratched his head puzzled. "How did ya lock yourselves in from outside, ya know?" 

Fujin smacked his chest. 

"We had a little help," Squall muttered dryly. "Excuse us." He gathered what dignity he had left and stalked out. He stopped at the door of the training room and waited for Zell to catch up. 

Zell fidgeted from foot and foot and refused to look at him. Squall sighed. Any relationship with Zell would require patience and compassion. He realized with more than a little surprise that he did want a relationship with his ebullient teammate. 

"Zell, look at me." He made the words an order and Zell obeyed as he knew he would. He softened his voice. "I want more from you than just a one time thing, but I need to know that you want a relationship as well." He stroked Zell's cheek gently. "Don't answer now. Think about it. Be sure. If you do want to see me again, come across to my room and let me know. Okay?" 

"Yeah." Zell's voice was uncharacteristically subdued. 

Squall started to walk away, but a hand catching his wrist stopped him. As he turned, Zell stepped up to him and kissed him. Squall responded deepening the kiss, making it a promise of things that could be. 

Zell broke the kiss and stepped back. "I just wanted to be sure I was sure. I'm kinda new at all of this. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Yes. See ya tonight, man." 

"Tonight." Squall smiled briefly and headed in the opposite direction. He needed to look up a certain cowboy and...and what? He really was not sure if he wanted to beat the crap out of Irvine or hug him. 

He chuckled startling a young boy running through the hallway. 

"Whatever."


End file.
